They die holding hands
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Grantaire continua sempre morrendo para salvar Enjolras, mas Enjolras sempre morre também, porque ele ama Grantaire de volta. Slash. E/R


**Título:**They die holding hands  
**Categoria: [Projeto Relâmpago] You can't spell revolution without love**; Tema: "the french are glad to die for love" - Moulin Rouge Canon/AU (sim, vc leu direito ) -Tempos das Cavernas e Tempos Modernos; Reencarnação; POV do Grantaire; Slash M/M; Angst; Drama; Humor.  
**Advertências:** Morte e um pouco de loucura (essa ultima é minha nao da fic )  
**Resumo:** Grantaire continua sempre morrendo para salvar Enjolras, mas Enjolras sempre morre também, porque ele ama Grantaire de volta.

**N.A:**Escrita para um projeto de Les Mis num fórum que participo.  
**N.A2:** Resumo horrível, mas leiam a fic, please Essa fic é pra **NAYLA** pq foi quem me fez surtar c esse dois e fez esse projeto lindo q me destravou e fez eu começar a escrever com Les Mis

_**They die holding hands**_

Quando havia começado? Saberia precisar? E será que realmente importava? Todos aconteciam mais ou menos parecidos. Ele o olhava de longe, amava-o de longe, para ser mais preciso, mas ele nunca dizia e o fim era sempre o mesmo, como um livro já escrito, Enjolras morria.

E ele, Grantaire, também, não que isso importasse.

Gostava desses nomes, dentre tantos que tiveram, tantas vidas, tantas histórias, só lembrava-se desses nomes depois de tanto tempo juntos.  
Quero dizer, próximos, não juntos, não _de verdade._

A vida mais antiga que partilharam da qual se lembrava, mal era vida, eram tão jovens, viviam na floresta, numa tribo, não falavam ainda, grunhiam, mas a falta de palavras nunca foi empecilho para o amor nascer, pelo menos não para o amor deles.  
Grantaire o vigiava como um caçador vigia uma presa, entretanto seu propósito era exatamente o oposto, não queria matá-lo, mas sim protegê-lo. O loiro –ele em geral era loiro- era forte e também estupidamente corajoso e gentil. O inverno chegara e as provisões haviam se esgotado, só quem comia eram os pequenos, mas logo isso também ia mudar.

Enjolras se dispôs a ir ao outro lado das montanhas, onde haveria frutas ou alguns animais pequenos e fáceis de pegar, entretanto, também havia feras sedentas por carne fresca e audaciosa.

Foi tudo tão rápido, uma delas encurralou Enjolras em seu caminho de volta, já prestes a descer a montanha de volta. O moreno se interpôs, sentindo os dentes afiados perfurarem seu ombro e peito, e grunhiu, indicando para que o loiro descesse e corresse até a tribo sem olhar para trás. O loiro parou na beirada, olhando para baixo, vendo Marius esperando-o ansioso e preocupado e depois olhou de volta.

Por que o idiota não podia simplesmente fugir e se salvar?

Mas, então, esse não seria o Enjolras por quem se apaixonara.

O loiro pegara a comida que estava firmemente presa numa cesta feita de folhas e a jogara para baixo com cuidado a fim de que chegasse quase intacta nas mãos de Marius. E então ele pegara um arpão esculpido por ele mesmo e correra, usando todo seu peso para atingir a fera fundo e letalmente.

Ele conseguira, as presas soltaram o moreno, porém as patas haviam se agarrado as costas do outro e o próprio movimento puxou Enjolras junto para a outra descida da montanha. O loiro soltara o arpão e tentara se livrar para então se segurar nas pedras, ele conseguiu com uma mão, a qual logo se soltou, não suportando o peso.

Grantaire praticamente já pulara junto, e conseguiu-o segurar pelo braço. Entretanto, fora tudo à custa de uma posição muito difícil –para não se dizer impossível- para se reerguer, imagine carregando outra pessoa. O moreno ouviu seu braço estalar, a única coisa que o mantinha ainda vivo, segurando uma pedra próxima, o outro com a mão agarrando firme o pulso de Enjolras.

Podia ver os belos olhos do loiro dizendo para que o soltasse, dizendo que iam cair.

Grantaire sorrira levemente de volta.

E então eles caíram.

Essa era só a primeira que recordava, muitas se seguiram. Algumas vezes morriam em campos de batalha, outras vezes por acidentes estúpidos –Enjolras tentando salvar alguém de novo-, ou então por doenças bobas –Grantaire gostava de beber socialmente-, e de muitos outros jeitos. No meio, tinha uma que gostava, naquela vida em que se chamavam mesmo Grantaire e Enjolras, havia uma revolução, não lembrava bem porque, era por algo importante para o loiro, não se lembrava pois, para si, importante era apenas Enjolras.

Eles morreram juntos de novo daquela vez e, como em todas, de mãos dadas. Grantaire tentara salvar o outro como sempre. Ele não conseguira, mas pelo menos chegara a tempo para irem juntos. Haveria outras chances, morreriam mais cem vezes ou mais, sempre juntos, sempre de mãos dadas, Grantaire sempre tentando proteger e impedir que seu precioso loiro se extinguisse, ele sempre falhara, pois Enjolras sempre voltava para morrer junto com ele.

Aquela vez na Revolução de não sei do quê, fora um pouco diferente, o moreno não tinha a menor chance de salvar o outro, então fora até ele pedir permissão para irem juntos. Talvez porque ele temesse que, se morressem separados, suas vidas parariam de se encontrar; talvez porque ele não suportaria ver seu loiro morto. Não importava o motivo, haviam morrido juntos naquela vez afinal.

E lá estava Grantaire, prestes a morrer de dos estudantes a favor da liberdade sexual. Dessa causa ele lembrava –e lembraria- bem. Havia enganado os policiais e se dissera líder da revolta para salvar o loiro, pelo menos uma vez ia conseguir morrer por ele. Não se importava em morrer sozinho se fosse para salvá-lo.

Mas é claro que Enjolras não facilitaria sua vida _ou morte_.

-Pare! Eu sou o líder!- o loiro aparecera do nada e se colocara entre a arma e Grantaire.

-Não, não é!- o moreno se aproximara e tentara ficar na frente do outro.

-Claro que sou! Você acha mesmo que _ele_ podia ser o líder? Ele é só um bêbado, não faz mal a ninguém.

-E você acha que _ele_ é o líder de verdade? Com esse rostinho bonito?- Grantaire nunca fora bom em apontar defeitos no loiro como este conseguia consigo, provavelmente porque Enjolras não tinha nenhum.  
Ambos resistiam, um tentando se colocar na frente do outro, até que o guarda se cansou e mandou seus subordinados segurarem os dois, ia dar cinco segundos para contarem a verdade, caso contrário ambos seriam mortos.

-O que você esta fazendo!? Se salve! Eu não me importo em morrer por você, eu não farei falta a sua causa, já você... deixa eu fazer pelo menos isso...- o moreno sussurrou para o outro.

-Não seja idiota. "Minha" causa ficara bem, não faltam revolucionários, Epo está lá, se lembra? E eu também te amo. Não me importo de morrer para provar. –O loiro havia voltado o rosto para frente ao dizer o final, olhando para a arma prestes a fazer o que ele dizia.

-Você...o que!?-o moreno sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ou mesmo parar de todo.

-Você não acreditaria de outro jeito, não é?- o loiro sorriu de lado, olhando-o por um momento, antes de voltar o rosto para frente de novo.  
E então eles morreram.

**The End.**


End file.
